Stranded
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: A nice quiet trip to medieval times. Nothing could go wrong. At least, that's what Ian and Barbara had hoped. Except, when you travel with the Doctor, things don't often go your way. Now, Team TARDIS is stranded in Camelot. And their only hope is some kid called Merlin. Light Susan/Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I present to you, my first time writing anything in depth for both Merlin, and Classic Doctor Who! I seriously loved writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Part One**

"It's Earth. That's for sure." Ian said looking amongst the people going about their daily routines in the outdoor market. "But hardly 1963. Unless we've stumbled upon some sort of great reenactment..."

"Well at least it's better than our last stop." Barbara sighed "I'd rather run around with knights in shining armor than a bunch of blood sucking hummingbird aliens." She shuddered at the memory and Ian made a noise imitating them right behind her to tease her.

"Oh _stop it_ Ian," she said shooing him away from her ear with her hand. He stopped, but not without laughing.

Susan, meanwhile was positively buzzing with excitement. She'd _always_ wanted to go to medieval times. As the party of four continued walking around the castle-town, she chattered fast and excitedly.

"Oh do you think we'll meet any handsome princes, or wizards?" Susan asked, looking up at the magnificent castle "Or dragons?"

The Doctor let out a chuckle and put an arm around her. "Princes, perhaps. But I wouldn't get your hopes up for dragons or warlocks my dear. I am quite certain neither exists."

"I do wonder where we are," Barbara said. "Who knows, this castle might still be standing around in our time."

"That'd be something," Ian replied. "Imagine visiting it, and being able to say we were there when it was part of a bustling kingdom!"

Barbara laughed. "I'm sure if we told anyone that we'd both get a one way ticket to the loony bin. Ian."

"You know, I'm surprised nobody's noticed us yet." she said. "Two women not wearing dresses in this age must quite scandalous after all. And you two aren't exactly dressed to fit in either."

"Yes quite a good point Barbara... we ought to get back to the ship and change if we are to do some more exploring," the Doctor asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Ian said.

So they went off back in the opposite direction to get back to the TARDIS. But once they arrived in the spot where it had landed, the ship was gone. Some scattered dirt and a damaged fence were the only signs it had been there at all.

"It didn't take off without us did it?" Ian inquired, after all one couldn't be too sure with the Doctor's rackety old TARDIS.

"Absolutely not!" The Doctor barked, as if Ian had personally insulted him.

"Look!" Susan shouted, pointing past the house they were standing by. In the distance they could make out a splotch of bright blue. It was most definitely the TARDIS, and it was being carried off on a wagon. From the looks of it, headed straight towards the castle. "Someone must have seen it landing..."

"Or us coming out of it," Ian added.

"Did you remember to lock it, Susan?" The Doctor asked sharply.

"Yes grandfather."

"Good. If the people of this time were to get their hands on the ships contents the impact on history would be positively devastating." he said. "Well come on, we will not get the ship back by standing here dawdling!"

-DW/M-

"And this box, you said it appeared outside your home?" Uther asked, running his hand across the surface of the large blue box.

"Aye sir, I heard the dreadful noise outside, and there it was. Broke my fence it did. Then out came four people in the strangest dress I've ever seen." the peasant reported "An old man, a younger man, a woman and young girl."

"Your findings will not go unrewarded." Uther said. The man bowed and exited the throne room.

Arthur was having a hard time taking the man's story as seriously as the king did. It sounded like the ramblings of a madman to him.

"Father...are you sure about this? The tale seems rather far-fetched to me."

"There is good reason to believe this story is true," Uther said sharply.

Arthur decided not to press the issue. After all, there were few ideas that were worse than trying too hard to argue with his father.

-DW/M-

Not much longer after the meeting, Merlin and Gaius were back in their chambers.

"So do you believe it, the man's story?" Merlin asked. He wasn't completely sure how to feel about it. It did seem ridiculous, and honestly that man with the tale was known to spend quite a bit of time at the tavern. And yet, that strange blue box had to come from somewhere. And there was something about the box that felt almost _wrong_ to him.

"I'm not certain...but Uther does have reason to be suspicious of that box," Gaius replied.

"Why?"

"There are stories and legends..."

Merlin certainly was interested now. "Come on, tell me."

"The box is said to be an omen that a man called 'The Doctor' is coming. He is a man who has crop up many times in history. He is said to have strange clothes and different faces, some sort of shape shifter. Most commonly he appears as a young man and occasionally has women with him." Gaius explained. "Sometimes he is hailed as a hero, selfless and saving lives but more often..."

"What?"

"More often, it is said he brings death and destruction in his wake."

"So..if this box is here, then so is this man. And that means Camelot may be in grave danger."

"Quite so I'm afraid," Gaius said.

"Maybe I should go, keep my eye out for him." Merlin grabbed his jacket and put it back on as he made his way back to the door.

"Merlin, don't get yourself into trouble." he sighed

"Aw, come on Gaius, when do I ever do that?"

"Far too often for your own good," he replied with a stern expression.

Merlin grinned and left to have a look around the city. His best bet, he reasoned, was to look out for people with odd clothing.

Easier said than done.

After an hour and fifteen minutes of roaming around and trying to find anyone wearing odd clothing, he came up with nothing. It was almost dark out anyway. If this Doctor had any sense he'd probably have settled in the inn by now. Merlin sighed and supposed he'd have to continue the search tomorrow.

Then he heard a shout of pain and he turned towards where the sound was coming from.

Four people in strange clothing. One of them, a younger man was on the ground. The two women with them was trying to get them up.

"Ian, can you walk?" she asked.

"I think-arg. No, I can't put any weight on it Barbara."

There were very few people left outside. A few stragglers, and a few merchants putting away their wears. All of those left were either engaged in work or a conversation. Except Merlin, of course. He was just standing in plain sight watching the group of four. So when the girl was looking around for someone to help them, he was an obvious choice.

The girl approached him, a little cautiously.

"Excuse me...My friend, he's hurt, and we're a bit lost. Can you show us where the local inn is?" she asked.

There was part of Merlin that was hesitant to help. These people fit the description of the ones who came out of the box perfectly. So one of them was likely the Doctor. But on the other hand, even if it was, there had been stories of the man being good. And he couldn't just leave some people who'd clearly never been to Camelot before to find their way in the dark, with one of them injured.

"Of course," he said nodding.

"Thank you!" she said, bringing him back to her friends.

"Grandfather, he says he'll help us fine somewhere to say," she told the old man.

The old man nodded to Merlin. "Good chap, lead the way."

But not too long after they started , the younger man-Ian?-even with Barbara's helping him walk ended up tripping, likely hurting his leg even worse.

"Ian you ought to have that looked at," she said as she helped him back up."Otherwise you'll end up hurting it permanently.

"I can take you to the court physician," Merlin offered.

"Excellent idea," she said

So Merlin lead them off towards the castle to take them to Gaius. Barbara and Ian close behind him, the old man and the girl trailed in the back. Most of the time they walked it was a dead, awkward, silence.

"So...what brings you to Camelot?" he asked, attempting to break it.

He didn't see the expressions of shock and surprise on his company's faces.

"Oh we're just travelers, wanderers," the old man said dismissively.

Merlin wasn't completely satisfied with that as an answer, but had to drop the subject when they reached stairs. He assisted Barbara in getting Ian up them.

-DW/M-

Barbara's mind was positively reeling. She could hardly believe it. They were in _Camelot, _city of Arthurian Legend! _Perhaps_ _Susan's hopes aren't be so far fetched after all. _she thought with a smile.

They were led down several corridors, and another few sets of stairs, then finally the boy, who hadn't yet given them his name, knocked on a door. He gestured for them to come inside, pulling out a chair for Ian to sit on, and another to prop his leg up on. Ian thanked up.

"Gauis?" he called. There was a muffled response.

"He'll be here in a minute," the boy said.

"Thank you," Barbara said, speaking for them all. "It's very kind of you to help us,especially since we haven't even properly introduced ourselves."

"No problem," he replied with a smile.

"Well I'm Barbara, that's Ian," she gestured to herself, then Ian.

"I'm Susan."

"And the man currently looking around at your physician's things is the Doctor, Susan's grandfather," Ian said, glancing at the Doctor. Despite him implying the Doctor should probably stop, he ignored Ian, in favor of carefully inspecting one of the labeled bottles. The boy didn't do anything either, except look amused so Ian supposed he wasn't doing much harm.

"Merlin," he held out his hand for him to shake.

If they hadn't been surprised enough earlier, they were now.

A very well timed Gaius prevented any of them from blurting out any variation of "like the sorcerer?" They were left to quietly think about the fact that yes, they were in the middle of Camelot and yes they may have just met _the_ Merlin,while Gaius tended to Ian's ankle.

"The injury is minor," Gaius announced, as he was binding said injury, Ian wincing ever so slightly as he did this. "I can can you something to deal with the pain, but you won't be walking on that leg much for a few days."

Gaius moved to the other side of the room and looked through a few of his potions. The Doctor inquired about it. Gauis started explaining the different types of herbs in the brew as he handed off a dose of it for Ian to take.

"Quite ingenious," The Doctor remarked.

Soon the room was filled with the chatter of the two men as their conversation started branching off from the simple pain medication to the other assorted potions and poisons in Gaius's stores.

Ian lifted the medicine to his lips and drank. He suppressed the urge to spit it out onto the floor. That had to be one of the most _disgusting_ things he'd ever tasted.

"Gaius's potions aren't usually easy on the stomach," Merlin commented, noting Ian's look of repulsion. "But they definitely work."

Ian sure hoped so. The pain in his ankle was bordering on unbearable at this point.

"Merlin, can I speak with you in private for a moment?" Gaius asked, once he and the Doctor had finished their conversation.

"Of course Gaius," he said, following the older man outside the chambers, giving everyone else some time to discuss their situation.

"I don't believe it!" Ian said.."In all our travels, I'd never have thought..."

"_Camelot_." Barbara breathed. "The _real_ Camelot,"

"And Merlin too. Though he's certainly quite a bit different than the legends say," Ian said, keeping his voice low just in case Merlin himself didn't hear them. After all, it would take a decent bit of explaining if he found out they all knew who he was.

"Looks like you were wrong," she said to the Doctor, her excitement in her voice not hiding at all. "A real live sorcerer," she added, a bit mystified.

The Doctor laughed.

"Don't be silly Susan. Almost all legends have some grain of truth to them." he said. "No, I think we've likely come across the man who inspired such fantastic stories."

"Oh come now Grandfather, don't be so skeptical," she said, pouting.

"She's got a point Doctor," Ian said. "You never truly know.

The Doctor scoffed at Ian's suggestion. "Preposterous." he said, as the door to the chamber opened back up again. The two shuffled in, Merlin giving a sort of perplexed look at the rest of them.

"I think it's time we talked," Merlin said. "There was man who came and spoke to the king today. He said that there was this box, which he provided, that appeared outside his house. And you four sound exactly like he described the people coming out. Which was definitely interesting considering the size of the box."

They all cast uneasy looks at each other. What could they do? They couldn't exactly deny it could they?"

"And-"

Gaius cleared his throat and cut Merlin off. "Merlin what did I tell you not a moment ago?"

"But-"

"_Merlin_." the physician said, eying Merlin as if he was a child acting up.

"Okay, okay," Merlin said, turning back to them."Look, I don't want trouble, and I'm certainly not going to hand you over to Uther if that's what you're thinking but I just want an explanation. Who are you?"

"Well," Barbara sighed. "It's quite an explanation..."

"We've got time. I don't have any chores to do until morning." Merlin said.

So Ian and Barbara launched into the unbelievable story, of a strange girl and a junkyard, of a blue box that was bigger on the inside and could travel in time and space, Susan and the Doctor making a few comments and corrections here and there. Merlin asking a question every s often(They conveniently left about the bit about knowing who Merlin was however)

"This box...the uh." Merlin spoke, after they'd finally concluded their tale.

"TARDIS." Susan finished for him.

"Right, the TARDIS. It's your only way of getting out of here?" asked Merlin.

"Yes unless you've got another time machine lying around." said Ian dryly.

"Sorry, no." he said with a hint of a smile."I think I can help you though. If I can find out where Uther's keeping it, I'm sure I can find a way to sneak you there."

"And we can get in TARDIS and take off from there." Barbara said.

"Splendid idea," the Doctor said."But a plan I think we should put off until we've all had a good night's rest, hm?"

"I can't agree more," Susan said, yawning. Barbara was inclined to agree as well, none of them had slept since before their last stop she was getting quite exhausted.

-DW/M-

Merlin had decided for himself by the next morning that the legends of the Doctor had been exaggerated over the years. The old man was a little rough around the edges, but he could hardly call him evil and a bringer of death. And at the same time, he didn't seem like much of a great hero either. He wasn't sure where they'd gotten the shape shifter part though. Maybe some of the stories mixed up the Doctor and Ian?

Anyway, he'd finished his morning duties for Arthur as fast as he could-using his magic for a bit of assistance along the way-and was had tried to figure out where on earth Uther was keeping the TARDIS. It hadn't been in the vaults and he wasn't sure where else he'd keep it.

Now, however he had another matter to attend to. He needed to find some clothes for the four strangers, their clothes(from the _future_, he wasn't sure how long it would be until he got over that) didn't exactly fit in. Gaius said he'd work out something for the Doctor, so that left him to get clothes for Ian, Barbara and Susan.

Arthur wasn't in his chambers thankfully. He was busy training the knights. Merlin went through Arthur's wardrobe and found some older, smaller clothes he wouldn't miss or recognize if he ended up meeting Ian.

That was the easy part. Now he had to manage to grab some of Morgana's older dresses for Susan and Barbara. It would have been awkward enough explaining why he had Morgana's dresses if he ended up getting caught a few years ago, but now he was sneaking into the room of and stealing from a woman who hated him more than anyone in the world, save Uther. If _she_ caught him in her chambers...

Yeah, Merlin _really_ didn't want to think about that.

There was something else nagging at the back of his head too. Last night, he'd overheard a part of a conversation that really unsettled 'd heard Susan talk about him, about how he was sorcerer, he was _sure_ of it. When he'd brought it up to Gaius however, the man claimed _he_ hadn't. But as worrying as this was, Merlin had to put it aside for now at least. He'd ask them about that little detail when Gaius wasn't around to stop him, like he had last night.

Merlin looked around and let out a breath of relief when he caught a glimpse out the window. He could see Morgana, departing on horse. Good. He'd have more than enough time...

-DW/M-

"Oh I feel like a princess!" Susan said happily, twirling around in her dress.

"Well it is fit for one," Merlin said, grinning and entering the room, helping Ian, who he'd had to assist getting dressed. "It's one of Lady Morgana's that she never wore, it was too small for her. You could probably keep it, she won't miss it."

Susan was positively _delighted_ at that prospect.

"You both certainly look like princesses," Ian said. He bowed to Barbara. "My lady," he said, and there was the faintest hint of blush on her face. Ian found a seat and Merlin crossed the room.

"They're a bit obvious aren't they?" Merlin whispered to Susan,

"Yes they are." she replied. "They'll never admit it of course,_"_

"Nah, that'd be too easy wouldn't it?" he asked.

Susan glanced at him oddly but nodded anyway. An awkward silence followed, in which Merlin had time to remember he had something he definitely needed to ask them before the Doctor and Gaius returned.

"Listen there's something that's been bothering me. Last night, I think I overheard something I wasn't meant to." he said.

Ian, Barbara and Susan exchanged worried looks.

"How did you know who I was? How did you know I was sorcerer?" he demanded. "I'd say someone I helped once told you about me, if you hadn't told me you're all from the future."

"Well, you leave behind quite a legacy Merlin." Ian began, after spending working over how to answer properly.

"By our time, you're a figure of legend. Arthur too. We honestly thought you were just a story until today." Barbara said.

Merlin tried processing this. Him, a legend? He knew him and Arthur had a great destiny but he'd never think that they would be something like that...A story told throughout the ages. A story that lived on far into the future...

He smirked to himself, imagining that if Gaius were here he'd tell him not to let that give him a big head.

"That's the second completely insane story you've told me in less than a day." he said, shaking his head."And yet somehow, I still believe you."

Sighs of relief sounded.

"I'm glad you do. I don't think we'd find anyone else willing to help us." Ian said.

"No, I imagine most people would've brought you straight to Uther. But I've never been one for obeying the king's rules. I don't fancy turning myself in and getting my head chopped off."

"Why would you have to turn yourself in?" Susan asked.

"Uther hunts down sorcerers and has them executed, regardless of what the use they their powers for. He thinks all magic is evil, so it's outlawed." Merlin said, voice full of bitterness.

"That doesn't make much sense to me," Susan said. "Wouldn't it be the person using the magic that decides whether it's being used for bad or good, not the other way around? You certainly don't seem evil to me."

He smiled at her with respect. "Camelot would be a far better place if more people thought like you Susan," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"I've got to head back. Arthur's going to be done training the knights soon and he'll notice I'm gone. I don't want to use _tavern_ excuse again," Merlin said, a little while afterward when Gaius and the Doctor had reappeared. The second statement seemed directed at the physician in particular. "I can see if he knows anything about where the TARDIS is."

"While you're gone we'll try to figure out a plan. It won't be easy sneaking about the castle with my ankle like this." Ian said

"Well if all else fails someone can carry you," Merlin said, only half joking.

"It isn't the worst of plans, Chesterton," The Doctor replied.

Merlin smirked and headed out the door, off to attend to Arthur.

_Now I just have to hope Uther isn't withholding where it is from Arthur..._

He was already decent way down the corridor when he heard footsteps behind him. He twisted around and saw Susan coming after him, practically running to catch up with him. Merlin stopped to let her, but she realized it too late. She tried to slow down but ended up tripping over the bottom of the dress.

Thankfully Merlin was close enough to catch her. Susan looked up, blushing profusely.

"Gotcha," he said smiling. He steadied her. "Not used to running around in dresses like that are you?"

"No," she admitted, pink still tinting her cheeks."Thank you for catching me," she added.

"You're welcome, don't need two of you with sprained ankles do we?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"...You're probably wondering why I followed you out here." Susan said, as if this had occurred to her just this second. Though to be fair, it had just to occurred to him as well.

"Yes, actually." he answered.

"You see...something peculiar happened earlier. At first I didn't think too much about it but..."

"Go on..." he urged.

"Well you replied to something...something I'm quite sure I didn't say out loud." said Susan.

That explained the weird look she gave him earlier...

"And just a moment ago, I heard you say something but your mouth wasn't moving. This is going to sound ridiculous...Merlin, I think we've been hearing each other's thoughts."

"That's not ridiculous Susan. This sort of thing has happened to me before, people communicating with their minds. I thought it was just something druids did but I've never known it to happen without someone trying." Merlin replied. "_That's_ new."

"Well this has happened to me before too." she admitted. "There were these beings, called the Sensorites and I could communicate with them too. Grandfather said it was because I had a natural gift for telepathy. But I haven't been able to do it again since then."

"Do you want to try? To see if it's more than us just accidentally overhearing things?" Merlin asked.

"Yes!" she said, very eager to try out her gift again.

Merlin focused his mind and tried reaching out to Susan's. He closed his eyes and...

"_Susan?"_

There was a moment's pause.

"_...Merlin?" _A voice in his head answered.

The two looked at each other and both lit up into huge grins.

"This is wonderful!" Susan exclaimed.

"Absolutely." he agreed.

"Merlin!" bellowed a voice down the hall. Merlin turned to see a familiar armor-clad prince heading this way. Arthur _had_ in fact noticed he was gone,

"That's Arthur, I'd head back if I were you."

Susan nodded and quickly turned around, going back the way she'd come.

"_We should probably talk more about this thing, later."_ he added, telepathically.

"Merlin, _there_ you are," Arthur said.

"Here I am," Merlin replied, trying not to ignore that Arthur's eyes weren't directly looking at him, rather they were looking behind him in the direction Susan had gone in.

"Well, it seems you're not completely hopeless after all Merlin. What's her name?"

"What." Merlin said.

"Your _friend_." Arthur said, a smirk curving onto his face. Merlin didn't need some sort of telepathic bond with the prince to know what he was thinking and implying.

"No, no it's not like that!" Merlin insisted. He could feel his face heating up.

"Sure it isn't. So what is your _completely platonic_ friend's name?" Arthur asked.

"Very mature."

"_I'm_ not the one blushing like a child with a crush."

"What did you come get me for anyway?" Merlin asked, really wanting to change the subject.

Arthur, thankfully relented. "Father's got me guarding that _box _for the next few hours. You will be joining me."

This was _perfect_. He'd be able to find out where Uther was finding the TARDIS without looking suspicious. From there he could figure out the best route.

He'd done it.

Now all Merlin had to do was put up with Arthur teasing him about Susan for several hours. He wasn't particularly happy about _that_.

-DW/M-

Everyone was in high spirits when Merlin told them that he'd found the TARDIS. Now, it was nightfall and they were going to put their plan into action. And as it turns out, Ian and Barbara had actually practiced walking with her assisting Ian, and they'd managed to work out how to move at least somewhat stealthily and at a moderately fast pace.

"But what do we do about the guards?" asked Barbara. "You said it yourself the king has the room with the TARDIS under heavy surveillance."

"I'll use a sleeping spell," he answered. "It'll knock them out for at least half an hour, that's plenty of time for you four to take off and for me to get out of there."

There was an unmistakeable scoff from the Doctor. Merlin admitted the man's skepticism was starting to grate on his nerves and he was just about ready to do magic right there and then to prove to him wrong.

"_Just wait until you have to use the spell later. Then he'll have no time to argue with you."_

Merlin sent a smile Susan's way. They'd elected to not tell anyone about the telepathy. There was really no need to anyway. If they did, they might just start an needless argument.

"No time like the present." he said, getting up. "You all ready?"

There were determine assurances all around. Clearly all of them were ready to get back to the TARDIS and on there way as soon as possible. He couldn't blame them. A life like that, exploring all of time and space, seeing other planets and history in the making, who'd want to be stuck somewhere?

"It's a pity we didn't have more time, to explore the city without worrying about being captured." Barbara said, as Merlin sealed the door behind them.

"Well you could always come back later. I doubt Arthur will pursue you, he thinks his father's beliefs about your ship are all complete rubbish."

"That old ship can't get us back to our _own_ time." Ian whispered, likely making sure the Doctor was out of earshot."We'd probably end up landing here a thousand years later if we tried."

Merlin chuckled and lead them down the hall, keeping a watchful eye for any spare guards. They were dead quiet after Ian's comment. Ian and Barbara needed to be focused to navigate, and any noise could attract unwanted attention.

"Did you see that?" Barbara whispered suddenly, looking off to the side.

"No, what?" Merlin whispered back.

"I thought I saw...oh never mind, I think it was just the candles casting shadows."

They were nearly there when the warning bell sounded. And all hell broke loose. They could see guards coming already and had no choice but to go back. Merlin was surprised at how fast the Doctor managed to run, despite his age. Ian and Barbara were a little slower than the rest of them, but managed to keep up a pretty fast pace, though he imagined it didn't feel too great on Ian's ankle.

"Halt!" a guard shouted after them.

They ran faster. A few corridors later and it seemed they'd lost the guards.

Then there was a scream. Merlin stopped in his tracks and saw two guards had been able to find them. They'd managed to subdue Ian and Barbara.

Merlin raised his hand and sent the guards flying backwards, and unfortunately Ian(who'd let out a loud groan, he'd probably just managed to break the poor man further) and Barbara too. One guard managed to get up and grabbed Ian. Barbara scrambled to her feet to help him.

"Go!" Ian shouted.

"But-" she started.

"What use is it if we all end up captured?" he asked, as more guards found them.

Reluctantly, and looking back several times, Barbara ran ahead along with Merlin, Susan and the Doctor.

They ran until they knew they'd lost them for sure.

The managed their way back to Gaius's chambers, out of breath, panting and with a new problem on their plate.

-DW/M-

Ian sat in his cell in the dungeon quietly. He really should have seen something like this coming. Really, what else was there to expect? That they would just get back to the TARDIS in one piece for once? Ian sighed and started looking around the cell. _There must be a way out of here somehow. _He thought.

He lost track of time, trying to figure out an escape route from the seemingly impenetrable cell that didn't require having to find a way to knock out the men watching him. At some point he fell asleep, and he awoke, startled by the sound of the door being wrenched open. A few guards grabbed him and-much to his indignation- dragged him unceremoniously out of the cell.

The dragging eventually lead him to an astonishing throne room. It was beautiful, elaborately decorated with tapestries and banners, most red and bearing a dragon emblem on them. Ian was thrown down roughly,-which did absolutely _nothing_ but bad for his ankle-at the feet of the throne that held a severe looking man that _had_ to be the king.

He saw an elegantly dressed woman, accompanied by a servant standing off to one side of the throne. Merlin, standing with whom Ian assumed was Prince Arthur, on the other. Merlin caught his eye, and gave him an apologetic look as the king spoke, Ian only half paying attention.

The king cleared his throat and repeated himself.

"Declare yourself."

"Ian Chesterton."

"Are you aware of why you have been arrested and brought before me this morning?" he asked.

"Sneaking about the castle I expect." Ian replied.

"And what were you doing in the castle?" Uther demanded

Ian didn't speak.

"Do you know, that a suspicious box that is likely linked to some form of sorcery was brought to my awareness?"

"Well, I'm certainly no sorcerer," Ian said "So if you're looking for the one who conjured this box you've got the wrong man."

Uther didn't seem to like that answer, if the hardening of his expression was anything to go by.

-DW/M-

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't expect you'll have heard of it." Ian said. Merlin had to give his respect to the man, he did well under the pressure of Uther's interrogation. He actually seemed to be starting to get to the king.

"Humor me." he said, definitely starting to get impatient with Ian's answers.

"London."

"How did you arrive here?"

"Horseback of course," the man lied. "It's quite a distance away, you don't think I _walked_ here do you?" he asked incredulously. It appeared Uther was not at all liking the ever so slightly disrespectful way Ian was speaking to him.

"Regardless of your claims, I have a witness who says otherwise." he gestured to the man coming through the doors, the very man who'd brought the box to the king's attention in the first place.

"Now that I recall..isn't that man well known for his drinking habits?" Arthur whispered. His skepticism of the serious nature of this whole situation was persisting. He wasn't wrong though, the man was renowned for the amount of time he spent in the tavern. This had just so happened to be one of the times he was actually sober.

"Is this the man you saw the other night?"

"Yessir." the man said. "It was dark but I don't forget faces. He did have others with him, sire."

"Yes, unfortunately the others got away. Nonetheless, I'm sure we'll have them in custody soon. They cannot stay hidden forever."

If Merlin had any say in the matter, they would.

"Bring the prisoner back to the dungeons. He is to be questioned about the whereabouts of his accomplices first, and then executed at sundown."

-DW/M-

"I won't let them kill Ian, I _swear_." Merlin reassured, after telling them the news. "I've broken enough people out of the dungeons." he added a smile, a halfhearted attempt to lighten the mood.

It didn't work. Barbara, especially, had a face strained with worry.

"I am confident in Merlin's abilities Barbara." The Doctor spoke. Merlin was surprised. He'd gotten the impression the Doctor was wary and suspicious of him. He supposed that maybe his magic stunt last night had convinced the man otherwise. "As of now, perhaps Gaius has something for you, for nerves?" he suggested. The physician produced a tonic for her to take, out of his stores, and she drank it without argument nor hesitation, not even pulling a face at the awful taste that Merlin distinctly remembered it had.

"But how do we break someone out of the dungeons in broad daylight?" Barbara inquired after she finished downing the tonic.

"Oh! Do you know a spell to make someone invisible?" Susan asked. "That might work.

"That didn't end well last time." Merlin said almost immediately, cringing at the memory. "I'm not anxious to try it again either."

"What happened?"

"Um. The spell wore off on me, but..." he paused, as if the next part was almost too embarrassing to tell "...not my clothes." Merlin looked down, his ears turning a bright pink at the mention of the story. Susan giggled, Barbara looked somewhat amused and Gaius just shook his head at the boy.

"So invisibility's ruled out then," Barbara said.

"I suppose we could get someone to distract the guards, while another one of us gets Ian out of the cell." Merlin sighed. "But that might be too risky."

"I'll do it." Susan volunteered.

"You will do no such thing!" The Doctor said."What if you get caught, hm?"

"I can outrun them grandfather, I'm sure of it."

"Nonsense. I'll not have you doing something so reckless."

"_Grandfather_," she said, bordering on petulant.

"Susan he has a point," Merlin spoke up, attempting to defuse the argument between relatives, while Barbara and Gaius stood as quiet observers. "If I distract the guards and they end up finding _me_ it won't matter. I can say I'm late at doing something for Arthur. If you get caught they'll toss you in the dungeons _and_ likely execute you along with Ian."

That seemed to quiet her protests, and the Doctor acknowledged him with approval, though it did left something to be said that she was more willing to listen to Merlin than him. But then again, the possibility of an execution was something that could change one's mind.

"_I hate being treated like such a child." _Susan's voice echoed in his head, as Barbara and the Doctor starting discussing who would be the one to let Ian out.

"_He means well. He just wants to keep you safe."_ he replied,. _"That's what loved ones are for isn't it? Protecting you to the brink of insanity?"_

She almost laughed, then stopped, not wanting to alert the others in the room to the duo's silent communication. They'd "talked" like this a lot in the short time since finding out they could, and enjoyed being able to have completely private conversations.

"...open the cell." The two looked up at the same time, it seemed they'd missed out on something Barbara was trying to tell them.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"While you distract the guards we can have Susan and the Doctor keep watch, and I'll open the cell." she repeated.

"That sounds good," he said."The guards usually leave the keys to the locks hanging up, so we won't have to pick it or anything."

"Well there's no time like the present," Barbara declared.

-DW/M-

Ian wasn't happy to be back inside the dungeon, but he was satisfied that his interrogator hadn't managed to get any useful information out of him. What he didn't like was that he had no means of being able to tell what time of day it was. The questioning had felt like it had gone on for hours, but he had no way of knowing if that was true. He could have several hours before his sundown execution, or less than one.

Ian had faith though. They'd gotten out of worse situations before. He smiled. What was a medieval prison to the Daleks, after all?

In an indiscernible amount of time that had felt much quicker than it had to have been, Ian could hear commotion outside. His heart pounded and picked up pace. Was it sundown already? Had his faith not paid off? Part of him didn't want to look...

"It's all clear!"

Susan!

As he turned around to look he heard the jangling of keys. Ian was greeted by a familiar and very welcomed sight.

"Barbara!" he exclaimed as she tried a key in the lock."Thank goodness, but what about the guards?"

"Merlin's causing a diversion." Barbara answered, then scowled. The key she tried hadn't worked. "Do you know what key the guards used to lock this?"

"Haven't the faintest." he replied. She looked through a ring with at least eleven she had to try every one of them, it might take a while. She used another, and again it didn't work. She let out an exasperated sigh.

After another two tries, and Barbara getting more frustrated, they heard the sounds of people entering the room. Barbara held her breath,thinking it might be someone coming in with a captured Doctor, and Susan.

Thankfully, it wasn't one of the guards along with the pair, but Merlin.

"I've got them locked in a different room. Patrol doesn't come out until night time so we should be safe." he said. He looked at Barbara, fiddling with the keys.

Merlin went up to the lock and held his hand over it. "_Aliese"_ he said. Ian saw the man's blue eyes flash gold, and heard the lock click.

"That's handy," he said, Barbara helping him up after opening the door.. Merlin grinned, and did the same spell on the chains Ian was in.

"You have _no_ idea."

As the chains came off, Susan greeted Ian with a hug.

"All ready to get out of here?" Merlin asked.

"Absolutely. I'll be thankful if I never have to see a dungeon again." Ian said."But with our track record, we'll probably see another one next week."

"Come now Chatterton, we're not quite that bad." The Doctor said

"It's not _too_ much of an exaggeration Doctor." Ian said with a wry grin.

-DW/M-

They could see the room holding the TARDIS in plain view now. There were two knights, some of Uther's best men guarding it, Sir Gareth and Sir Kay. Merlin gestured for everyone to stay out of view.

"_Swefe nu." _he said. The group observed the two men close their eyes and start to slip down. Within a minute, two of Camelot's finest knights were fast asleep. Merlin felt a little bad, the two knights weren't bad men, and would likely be punished severely when Uther discovered the TARDIS was missing.

The five of them walked forwards and Merlin used the same spell as earlier to unlock the door. He pushed it open to reveal a small room, in a somewhat battered blue box. The TARDIS.

"So, the four of you travel throughout time and space in that?" he asked.

"The best ship in the universe." Susan said cheerfully.

"Yes, it may not be the most reliable but it gets us here and there." The Doctor said fondly.

Susan took off they key around her neck and used it to open up the door. The door was pushed open and Merlin couldn't resist a look inside.

He wasn't expecting what he saw. Instead what going by the box would be a small cupboard...

"There's...a whole, huge room in there!" he said in shock."And you didn't believe in magic before you met me?" he accused the Doctor.

"Science, my dear boy, not magic." he said. He shook Merlin's hand. "Anyway we must be going, don't want to straggle and have those knights catch you here hm? Good to meet you, young man." he released his grip, and entered the ship.

"The same goes for all of you," Merlin said. He shook Ian's hand too, and Barbara gave him a quick hug. Soon, him and Susan were the last ones outside.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, hugging him.

"I'll miss you too." Merlin smiled "Maybe we'll get lucky, you'll end up here some other time."

"I do hope so." she said.

"Susan, one more thing."

Merlin wrapped her in another hug, and this time tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

"Goodbye." he said, letting go. She nodded, blushing furiously.

"Susan!" called the Doctor

"I-I have to," she said, face still red.

"Go on," Merlin said, smiling.

She turned around and headed back into the ship. The door closed behind her.

Merlin watched in amazement as the ship whirred and started fading. Over the loud noise of it, he heard one more thing, in his head.

"_Goodbye Merlin."_

_Fin_


End file.
